Ken Raiden
"Dying is not a Phoenix thing." - Ken Raiden, when asked if he is going to survive. Ken Raiden is a Phoenix Born, a human hosting the soul of Phoenix Amon Ra. He is also of Wiccan heritage. Later on, Ken becomes the leader of NightBumpers team B, or as they prefer to be called, the Shadow Guard. Characteristics *'Name': Ken Raiden *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Bluish-Black (Light Blue in Phoenix Form) *'Eyes': Dark Blue (Cobalt Blue in Phoenix Form) *'Likes': spending time with his friends, making new friends, training/exercising, *'Dislikes': his friends hurt, The Corruption, fighting (though he will fight is necessary), *'Family': Kaya Raiden (sister), Christi Raiden (sister), parents (deceased/missing), Elena Jackson (aunt/legal gurdian) Appearance Casual Ken has a tall and slim, but also athletic figure, and his physique is well developed. He has short bluish-black colored hair and dark blue eyes. His clothes consist of a light blue and white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers. He always wears a light blue scarf, a memento from his parents. Phoenix Form In his Phoenix Form, Ken's hair becomes Light Blue, and his eyes turn Cobalt Blue, and gain circles. His skin also becomes pale. His clothes also change. He now wears a coat, that is primarily white, with blue patches on his wrists, chest and waist, and he wears dark-blue pants and blue-white boots. He still his blue scarf. Background Personality Ken is usually peaceful, carefree and easy going, and likes spending time with his friends. He is fiercely loyal to them, and will go to any lengths to protect them. He doesn't particularly like to fight, bu he will do so for his friends. He is also somewhat overprotective, as, during a battle, if he deems an ally is in danger, he will quickly rush to his/her aid, regardless of protests from the person. The only exception is when he/she specifically says that the fight is personal. In this situation, Ken will not intervene, confident that his friend will succeed. He will only step in in death threatening situation. When someone puts one of his friends in pain, be it physical or mental, Ken will brutally attack the culprit, no matter who or what he/she is. He will not let down until that person is defeated, no mater how powerful an opponent, or how hopeless the situation is. He will, however, maintain his calculated demeanor, not giving in to the blind rage. There have been exceptions to this, when he is so angry that hew will forget all reason, and blindly attack the enemies, destroying anything that comes in his path. However, during the fight he will calm down, returning to his usual state. He may not show it, but Ken has a very high perceptive spirit, able to examine and read his enemies' powers, fighting stile and, sometimes, the motives behind their actions. He is aided in this by his high intelligence and a good judgement of character. This way, he was able to defeat enemies twice, if not three times stronger than him. Ken is also a very good strategist, being able to form intricate plans in mere minutes. In a fight, he will often turn the very battlefield against the enemy. Ken works very well with others, gladly accepting help when in battle, even personal ones, though he will protest at first. His advanced observing and strategic skills are also useful here, as he can analyse his allies' fitting style, which allows him to fight in perfect sync. Ken can also form intricate attacks, that use the properties of he's and he's allies' powers to their maximum potential. Ken strongly believes in giving second chances, regardless of who or what the person is, and what they have done in the past. The only exception to this are those that passed the Moral Event Horizon. Skills/Abilities Ken Raiden is a Phoenix Born, a human hosting the soul of a Phoenix. In Ken's case, that Phoenix is Amon Ra, Phoenix of the rising (new born) son, one of the Five Phoenix Kings. He was considered a god by ancient Egyptians. Because of this, Ken has the same powers of a Phoenix, including superior physical prowess and a seemingly limitless regeneration factor. As mentioned in the story, Ra can sometimes communicate with Ken, causing his heart to glow rhythmically. Ra usually offers information on certain creatures, artifacts or events, or offers Ken advice on how to better use his powers. He also can control Ra's trademark blue flames (actually concentrated plasma). This fire is one of the only things that can harm and destroy the Corruption. Ken is also of Wiccan heritage (something hinted of in his name), and, thanks to the Phoenix inside him, his magic is much stronger than that of normal Wiccans. He can control blue lightning, creating electrical discharges and explosions. He can even summon lightning from the sky, letting it fall upon his enemies. Since it is Wiccan Magic, it can both destroy Corruption, and heal those affected by it. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Because of Amon-Ra's status as an ancient Egyptian god, Prince Khoru tried worshiping Ken when they first meet, much to Ken's embarrassment Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shadow Guard Category:Wiccans Category:NightBumpers